


i know that we'll be safe and sound

by irisowari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dork Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Hoodies, Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Sharing Clothes, Sleepovers, Sweaters, Volleyball, okay actually it's +2 not +1, there's a bonus at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari
Summary: five times bokuto shares his clothes with akaashi and the time akaashi shares his clothes with bokuto.(except there's an extra time where bokuto steals akaashi's clothes, but i've said too much).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	i know that we'll be safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [Kei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis)!

1.

Bokuto and Akaashi were walking together to go to lunch during their free period at school. The Fukurodani students had been together for about a month and they were still a little bit hesitant to be affectionate. However, the two were holding hands as they walked down the pavement, traces of minuscule smiles on the two’s faces (well, Akaashi had as much of a smile as he could have). The boys loved being in the other’s presence.

It had been a chilly and windy day and Akaashi was wearing a short-sleeved shirt for a punk band from the early 2000s. Bokuto had prepared for the cold weather and chose to wear a gray hoodie.

Once the couple had walked halfway to their location, Bokuto could see his boyfriend shivering a little bit as he looked over at him.

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” Bokuto asked the shorter male.

“No, I’m fine,” Akaashi lied, with no sign of his blank expression varying.

“Akaashi, you’re shivering!” Bokuto shouted, letting go of Akaashi’s hand. He wouldn’t admit it, but the raven-haired boy missed the warmth of Bokuto’s hand.

“I’ll be alright, it’s not a big deal,” Akaashi said with his normal monotone voice.

Beside him, Akaashi heard what sounded like shuffling, then felt something being forced into his hands. He saw that it was Bokuto’s gray hoodie.

“Bokuto-san, I don’t need this,” Akaashi told the other, attempting to give the hoodie back to him, but the taller boy refused to take it.

Bokuto shook his head. “I don’t want you to get a cold. Please put the hoodie on.”

Akaashi stared at the hoodie for a few seconds before sighing and pulling it over his head. Almost immediately the black-haired male felt warmer.

“Thank you…” Akaashi mumbled.

“You’re welcome.”

2.

Akaashi set his backpack on the floor of Bokuto’s bedroom. The shorter male was spending the night at the taller’s house. The Fukurodani captain had a pretty messy room which could get slightly annoying for the other, but he got used to it after a few times of being over.

The older boy flopped onto his bed and patted the spot next to him. “Come lay down with me.”

Akaashi did a good job of hiding his blush as he walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, crawling to the spot Bokuto patted. Bokuto turned on the TV on top of his dresser as Akaashi laid down next to him. Once Akaashi was settled on the bed, the older boy wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him close to his side. The younger boy rested his head on the other’s chest and Bokuto planted a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead.

“Did you bring clothes to sleep in?” Bokuto looked at Akaashi who was on his chest looking at the TV.

“Yeah, I brought a shirt and a pair of shorts,” Akaashi replied, nuzzling his face into Bokuto’s chest. The action made Bokuto a little flustered and a dark blush grew on his face.

The two remained snuggled up together for a few hours before they decided they were both tired and wanted to go to sleep. Akaashi walked over to where he left his backpack on the floor and unzipped the backpack. He grabbed his shorts and dug through his backpack to find his shirt.

 _I could’ve sworn I put my shirt in here…_ Akaashi thought as he began looking through all of the other pockets, not finding it. _Fuck, I have to ask Bokuto for one._

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi spoke quietly. Bokuto looked up from his dresser drawers where he was looking for a pair of shorts. “Can I... borrow a shirt? I must’ve forgotten to pack my own.”

Bokuto could tell Akaashi was shy asking the question. He smiled and nodded. He looked through his drawers and tossed a blue shirt to the shorter boy. “This shirt reminds me of your eyes.”

Akaashi turned around to head to the bathroom, glad he was able to hide the light blush that spread across his cheeks.

3.

The Fukurodani team had a volleyball game later and the boys were excited about it.

Bokuto brought his volleyball jersey to school with him. All week he had been thinking about asking a certain male if he wanted to wear it during the school day. He was slightly nervous but he did a good job of hiding it.

Once he found the boy at his locker, Bokuto ran up to him and yelled, “Akaashi, hey!”

The second-year turned around, backing up a little when the other invaded his ‘personal space bubble’. “Hey, Bokuto-san.”

“Do you want to wear my jersey for the day?” Bokuto held up the jersey in question.

Akaashi looked to the tiled school floor, thinking about it. He did love wearing Bokuto’s clothes, however, he was worried about what other people would think if they saw him wearing it. Everyone knew Bokuto was number four, while he was number five. He did want to be more open about how close he was with his boyfriend, however.

 _Fuck it._ The raven-haired male thought. “Yeah, sure.”

Akaashi watched a wide smile grow across his boyfriend’s lips as he gave the other the jersey. Akaashi grabbed it from Bokuto and slipped it on. The two shared a hug before the older male left to go to his first-hour class after they exchanged ‘I love you’s’ and Akaashi put his needed supplies in his backpack before heading to his class.

4.

Bokuto and Akaashi are planning to leave to get ice cream. There’s an ice cream parlor just down the street by Bokuto’s house so the two boys were planning on walking the entire way. It was a chilly autumn day so it was a good day for being bundled up.

The two were at the door when Bokuto noticed Akaashi didn’t have a hoodie on. Akaashi claimed he doesn’t mind the cold but two minutes later, he’ll be shivering and his teeth would be chattering.

“Akaashi, you don’t have a hoodie again?” Bokuto asked, giving him a look.

“I’ll be fine, I can handle the cold.” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

Bokuto ran up to his room quickly and came back downstairs with a red hoodie. “Akaashi, I know that’s not the truth. Put this hoodie on.”

Akaashi sighed and threw the hoodie on. He wouldn’t tell Bokuto this, but he loved the hoodie his boyfriend gave him to wear. It was fuzzy on the inside and it was Akaashi’s favorite hoodie of Bokuto’s.

“You need to start wearing hoodies more when it’s cold,” Bokuto told the shorter boy.

“Fine,” Akaashi replied.

Akaashi then continued to not bring hoodies so he could borrow Bokuto’s when it’s cold.

5.

The two went over to Akaashi’s house after school. It had been one of those school days that feel longer than they truly are. Both boys were tired.

Once they arrived at the younger boy’s house, they ran upstairs to Akaashi’s bedroom and they both set their backpacks on the ground.

“Do you want to lay down?” Bokuto asked the black-haired boy. Akaashi had been ahead of his boyfriend, already heading in the direction of his bed. Bokuto followed suit, lying next to his boyfriend. The second Bokuto was settled on the bed, Akaashi pressed his face into the older boy’s chest, tears soaking through his shirt.

“Akaashi, what’s wrong?” Bokuto questioned the other, concern drawn across his face.

“Bad day.” Akaashi’s voice stuttered a bit, and Bokuto pulled the younger boy close to him and rubbed his back as he cried.

“It’s alright, love,” Bokuto cooed, stroking the other boy’s hair. Akaashi leaned into the touch, which caused the Fukurodani captain’s heart to flutter.

Bokuto had an idea pop into his head after comforting the other for a few minutes. “Hey, how about you snuggle up in one of my hoodies, we make hot chocolate and cuddle? Would that help a little bit?”

Akaashi looked up and looked into Bokuto’s golden eyes, then nodded.

Bokuto smiled and ruffled the other’s hair, and got up, Akaashi following close behind. The older male got his red hoodie quickly and gave it to his boyfriend, Akaashi immediately putting the hoodie on, telling Bokuto thanks. The two went downstairs to make the hot chocolate, and once it was ready, the couple returned to Akaashi’s bedroom and cuddled with each other with their cups in their hands.

“I love you so much,” Akaashi told the older male with a small smile across his lips.

Bokuto returned the smile and replied with, “I love you too.”

+1.

Akaashi and Bokuto were sitting together at lunch and eating pizza. The two sat in the hallway to avoid all the ruckus that goes on in the Fukurodani cafeteria.

As Bokuto was eating, his slice of pizza slipped out of his hand and pizza sauce and toppings were covered all over his lavender shirt.

“Bokuto-san, you klutz,” Akaashi said to the scene before him.

“Akaashi, my shirt,” Bokuto pouted.

Akaashi reached into his backpack and grabbed a neon green hoodie and threw it at Bokuto. “Here’s a hoodie. Go change so you’re not walking around smelling like pizza all day.”

“Thank you,” Bokuto said, getting up and heading to the bathroom to change out of his dirty shirt.

Once the older boy returned, Akaashi was pleased to see how good Bokuto looked in his hoodie. “You look good.”

“Oh, thank you.” Bokuto giggled with a blush on his face.

Bokuto sat next to Akaashi again, and the two finished their lunch together.

++1.

Akaashi noticed a bunch of his hoodies going missing. He knew he hadn’t been wearing any, in fact, he had been wearing Bokuto’s ever since they first started dating.

Oh.

_Bokuto._

Akaashi grabbed his phone to text Bokuto about his hoodies but before he could hit send, the person in question slammed his door open and tackled him.

“Hi, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi greeted the older male, wrapping his arms around the other.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, tightening his grip around his boyfriend’s waist.

The two sat up on the bed and Akaashi decided to confront Bokuto about his hoodies.

“So, I’ve noticed some of my hoodies going missing,” Akaashi started.

“Wow, that sucks,” Bokuto responded, looking up at the TV that was on the Netflix home page.

“I know it’s you that’s been taking them,” Akaashi deadpanned, looking over to Bokuto.

“It’s not me.” Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows. “How dare you accuse me of being a thief?”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows. “Bokuto-san…”

Bokuto sighed. “Okay, fine, it’s me. Can I keep them for a few more days?”

Akaashi let out a tiny giggle. “It’s alright, I just want at least two of them back soon. You took like eight of my hoodies.”

“Yeah, my hands slipped like eight times.”

The two shared a peck on the lips before cuddling while watching a random show on Netflix.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at these places!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/irisowari) | [Tumblr](https://irisowari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
